The present invention relates to a quick-detachable structure for on-wall speaker panel, by which the panel can be detached from the frame body of the speaker without using any tool. Therefore, a base speaker or the like can be conveniently installed on or detached from a fixed position (such as a wall).
When enjoying music or a movie, a surrounding stereo equipment is necessary for playing sound or music with high quality. The power of the speaker of the stereo equipment plays an important role in deciding the quality of the sound. In general, the greater the power of the speaker of the stereo equipment is, the larger the volume and weight of the speaker are. In order to keep a beautiful appearance of the indoor environment, the speakers are generally installed in a wall or a ceiling. Accordingly, when decorated, a speaker outer frame is previously mounted at a predetermined position. After the decoration is completed, the speaker is installed in the outer frame. However, when installing the speaker, it is necessary to use a power tool to detach the outer frame to facilitate installation of the speaker. However, it is inconvenient to operate such tool. Moreover, the indoor decoration may be incautiously damaged by such tool.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a quick-detachable structure for on-wall speaker panel. According to such structure, the panel can be detached from the frame body of the speaker fixedly mounted on a wall without using any tool. Therefore, a speaker can be more quickly and conveniently installed on a wall.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above quick-detachable structure for on-wall speaker panel, by which the speaker can be easily installed without damaging the indoor decoration.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above quick-detachable structure for on-wall speaker panel, by which the appearance of the panel can be more versatile.
According to the above objects, the quick-detachable structure for on-wall speaker panel of the present invention includes a frame body, a panel and several push buttons. The inner frame of the frame body is formed with an inward recessed step section. Certain positions of the step section are formed with insertion notches for inserting with the panel. The panel is formed with large and small sound holes. One end of the panel is disposed with latch plates. Certain positions of the panel are formed with several through holes for connecting with the push buttons with engaging plates. The latch plates of the panel are inserted in the insertion notches of the frame body and then the panel is pushed to be flush with the frame body. By means of sliding the push buttons, the engaging plates are engaged with the step section of the frame body so as to firmly engage the panel with the frame body. Reversely, when the push buttons are reversely pushed, the engaging plates are disengaged from the step section of the frame body so as to disengage the panel from the frame body. Therefore, the panel can be detached from the frame body of the speaker without using any tool and a speaker can be more conveniently and quickly installed.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: